The present invention relates to devices for dispensing volatiles into the air. It appears to be particularly well suited for controlling flying insects that may be present in building rooms.
The term xe2x80x9cvolatile mediumxe2x80x9d is used below to refer to a readily evaporable material having an active ingredient, such as (but not limited to) fragrances, disinfectants, deodorizers and especially insect control actives. The term xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d in this context refers to a material to be released in order to achieve a desired effect (e.g., an insect control active may kill and/or repel insects).
There are a number of examples in the prior art of substrates coated or impregnated with substances. Some of these have previously been stored in a sealed pouch until use. The pouch was torn open at its top edge and the user reached into the pouch to remove the strip. This either required the use of a special tool (e.g. a tweezers) or led to the consumer coming into contact with the substrate.
This could be a safety concern for certain insecticides, thus limiting the choice of actives. Even where contact with human skin was not a safety concern, it could be perceived that way by the consumer.
One dispenser design for use with volatile media was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,643. The disclosure of this patent, and of all other publications referred to herein, are
One dispenser design for use with volatile media was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,643. The disclosure of this patent, and of all other publications referred to herein, are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. This patent disclosed a hangable device for dispensing into the air fragrance that was impregnated into a substrate. The substrate was initially enclosed in a type of pouch that had multiple tear-away segments that were removed as needed to meter the release of the fragrance.
While this product extends the useful life of volatile strips, it exposes only a small segment of the strip at a time (which may be less desirable for insecticidal use). Moreover, it requires multiple contacts with the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 968,237 discloses a strip which acts as a fly catcher. It is coated with a gummy bait substance so as to both bait and trap insects to the strip. It is not designed to emit a volatile as an active, requires the use of an awkward opening mechanism, and in any event leaves the lower portion of its main pouch in place during use (thereby presenting a somewhat ugly product).
Thus, there is a need for a further improved dispensing strip.
In one aspect the invention provides a dispensing strip assembly. It has a vapor impermeable pouch with opposite sides, and a substrate in the form of a strip inside the pouch which is impregnated with a volatile medium. For purposes of this application xe2x80x9cimpregnatedxe2x80x9d can mean surface coated or partially or totally permeated with the volatile medium. The opposite sides of the pouch are interlocked with an end of the strip.
In preferred forms, the strip has an opening adjacent its upper end and the pouch is interlocked with the strip through the opening. Also, the pouch has tear points formed at opposed lateral edges below the opening in the strip. When the strip substrate is impregnated with an insect control active, the device can be used to repel and/or kill insects. When the strip substrate is impregnated with a fragrance or perfume, the device can be used as an air freshener, for example, in a closet or automobile.
In another aspect the invention provides a hangable strip for dispensing a volatile medium. There is a strip impregnated with a volatile medium, the strip having adjacent its end an opening. There are also opposite sides of a tear away portion of a vapor impermeable pouch that previously held the strip. They are joined together through the opening in the strip such that the end of the strip is interlocked with the pouch tear away portion. There is also a hanger attached to the strip through the pouch tear away portion.
It will be appreciated from the description below that one can tear the outer pouch of such a dispensing strip assembly at the tear points and then grip and pull firmly up at the upper end of the pouch. This will cause the pouch to tear essentially horizontally below the interlock, albeit without tearing the strip itself. The upper portion of the pouch remains with the strip as a type of handle.
It should be appreciated that the size of the tear notches can be varied depending on the selection of tensile strength and tensile resistance of the substrate and outer pouch. For this purpose, notch sensitive plastic barrier films are preferred for the outer pouch.
One can use the handle to pull out the strip from the bottom part of the pouch. Gravity (sometimes with the assist of a little shaking) will then cause the strip to unfold into a generally vertical strip. A hanger attached to the xe2x80x9chandlexe2x80x9d prior to tearing open the pouch can then be used to hang the dispensing strip from a closet bar, wall nail, fan housing, or other room structure.
In yet another aspect the invention provides a method of forming such a dispensing strip assembly. One forms a hole in an end of a strip, notches a lateral edge of a pocket to create a tear point, and inserts the strip into the pocket so that a top end of the strip is positioned above the tear point.
One then positions a volatile medium in the pocket so as to impregnate the strip therewith, and seals a top end of the pocket to form a vapor impermeable pouch around the impregnated strip and also so that opposite sides of the pouch are joined together through the strip hole. This interlocks an end of the strip to an end of the pouch.
In yet another form the invention provides methods for controlling flying insects in a room by hanging such a strip in the room.
The present invention permits the long-term stable storage (e.g. at retail stores) of such products. When the product is to be used, most of the pouch may be discarded to expose the strip. Importantly, contact between the hand and active is avoided.
By interlocking one end of the strip to an end of the pouch, one can design an outer pouch that will break cleanly before the strip does. Further, this helps assure that the strip can be completely pulled out of the pouch (notwithstanding being in folded form) without the strip pulling away from the xe2x80x9chandlexe2x80x9d.
The present invention is also well suited for production by automated production techniques. Further, it can be produced at extremely low cost.
These and still other advantages of the invention will appear from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which from a part hereof, and in which there is shown by way of illustration a preferred embodiment of the invention.